


Yesterday was good

by Marylebone221



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Sad - Fandom, good and bad - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Bad Days, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Days, M/M, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylebone221/pseuds/Marylebone221
Summary: You have good and bad days. Sometimes the bad follow the good and make them even worse.





	Yesterday was good

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a problem that you have yourself, simple bad day, a bad day made by someoneelse.

Yesterday,  
It was a good day,  
Today,  
Hiding again.

Yesterday,  
Full of love,  
Full of laughter,  
Full of joy.

Today,  
Full of tears,  
Full of anxiety,  
Full of fear.

Yesterday,  
Full of light,  
Full of warmness,  
Full of colours.

Today,  
Full of darkness,  
Full of coldness,  
Full of black.

Yesterday,  
Full of spirit,  
Full of noises,  
Full of heart.

Today,  
Full of emptiness,  
Full of silence,  
Full of nothing.

Yesterday,  
I wanted to be there,  
I wanted to be close to you,  
I wanted to feel your touch,  
I wanted to hear your voice,  
I wanted to see you  
I wanted to be with you.

Today,  
I am fleeing,  
I am hiding,  
I am escaping your touch  
I am escaping your voice,  
I am fleeing from you. 

 

Yesterday,  
I was with you  
Today,  
I am alone.


End file.
